


It's Complicated

by Hypsidium



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Teaching your parents about FaceBook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fluff. Fluffy fluff. About password security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

“- So you see, Sensei, it’s really easy to set up.” Donatello finished explaining the concept to Splinter, pleased with himself for being the one doing the teaching for once. 

Splinter narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, dubious at best about this course of action. But, still, it would allow him to keep better tabs on the activities of his four sons. With them growing older and becoming more independent not only of him, but of each other, he felt the parental urge to make sure they didn’t get themselves into too much trouble. “It requires a password.”

“Mmhm. It’s best to make it something you’ll remember really easily.” Donatello nodded enthusiastically, peering over his shoulder. 

Splinter carefully typed out the four letters of his daughter’s rightful name, hesitated when there were at least six characters required, and added her surname as well in the improper order.

“No, no, no, Mikey will guess that in a second. You need a better password.” Donatello made a chiding clucking noise through the gap in his teeth, getting that superior look he got sometimes when he knew better than someone else. “Something no one would expect you to use.”

“Yet it must be easy for me to remember.” Splinter shot him a narrow eyed glance, whiskers twitching in irritation. He tail flicked in warning before Donatello could continue looking down his nose at the computer screen and his son cleared his throat, coloring slightly before looking back at the television where Mikey was watching cartoons. Mikey hummed along to the theme song, feet kicking in the air and his cheeks cupped in his hands.

“Yeah, well, something like ‘hashtag yolo swag 4ever bitches’ is pretty easy to remember, and complicated, and unexpected.” Donatello muttered, considering Crognar as he raced into yet another battle with innocent bystanders.

Two things happened at the same time. Mikey perked up like an electric bolt ran up his spine and Splinter rounded on him with a look of utmost shock. Mikey was up and running for the lab with a horrible cackle. Donatello tripped over his own feet in his haste to chase him down.

“That’s not my password!” Donatello managed to shriek just as Splinter cornered him with the dreaded stare down.

“What did you just say?” Splinter asked in his most ‘dad’ tone of voice.

“Uh...Heh.” He shrank beneath his father’s stare, then winced when he heard Mikey crow in triumph from the lab.

“Oh man, it totally is! I am so updating your status right now.”

“Mikey!” He snarled, instantly forgetting that he was supposed to be begging for his life. 

Splinter snorted, letting him go for the moment. He could teach him about proper language usage later in the dojo. Surreptitiously he changed his chosen password to ‘banana cream pie’ because he hated it.

Half an hour later Donatello had wrestled Mikey away from the computer and was hastily attempting to repair the damage done. Mostly by deleting the offending status - it being mostly of the opinion that he smelled like moldy underwear and Mikey was awesome. Which was then referred to on his wall by a hysterical Casey. Which was then liked by Raph, followed by Leo questioning his judgement. Which led to a discussion about password security which he was thoroughly engrossed in despite Leo being across the hall when Casey commented on another update.

‘DISLIKE. >:C’

Donatello barely paused, assuming it was an update relating to his discussion with Leo, but the comment was not showing up on his comment stream. Which was when he became suspicious and started looking for anything else Mikey could have changed. Then Leo commented on it and he heard Mikey squeal from the living room. 

It was complicated.


End file.
